


January: Let it wash away my sanity

by trinipedia



Series: My Xmas Secret Santa gifts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnwriterlounge, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, Happy corey, M/M, Secret Santa, Wincest - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Sam waits until he hears the telltale sounds from inside, before standing up from his bed and slowly reaching the bathroom's door.Dean is jerking off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [**spnwriterlounge**](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) secret santa exchange!  
>  My birthday is February 5th, I'm an aquaris, like Dean.

Sam waits until he hears the telltale sounds from inside, before standing up from his bed and slowly reaching the bathroom's door.  
Dean is jerking off.  
They have been living in each other's pockets for so long that despite Dean's attempts to keep quiet Sam always knew exactly what Dean was doing and when.  
That's what made it so that he heard Dean murmuring his name has he came, last week, and hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since then.  
His cock is already half hard in his jeans at the mere memory of Dean's hoarse voice, and his resolution is reinforced.  
He slides out of his clothes, letting them fall in a leap on the floor before turning the knob, opening the door as quietly as possible, not wanting for Dean to know he's there yet.  
The bathroom is filled with steam, and sure as hell Sam can hear the slap of skin on skin; he bites hard on his lower lip to swallow the moan that was threatening to make his precence known before he was ready.  
He stands still, listening, hoping, and finally-  
"Oh, Sam. Sammy."  
Sam's cock twitches, and he doesn't stop the hungry growl this time, as he covers the distance between him and the bathroom stall in two long strides.  
As he pulls the curtain on the side, Dean's eyes snap open and go wide when he sees Sam's there, naked. And hard.  
"Wha-jeez, man, you could have waited until I was done..."  
Sam doesn't even listen.  
He simply drops on his knees, bats Dean's hand away and swallows him whole.  
"Sam, what the fuck-HOLY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"  
Sam hums, as he teases the vein of Dean's cock with his tongue, grabbing Dean's ass and pulling him towards his eager mouth, getting even more of Dean's cock inside.  
"Sam, Sam, stop it" Dean pants, but his cock is leaking profusely down his throat, so Sam knows he doesn't mean it.  
He also knows Dean won't last long, he was already about to come when Sam came in, but that's ok.  
He hasn't done this in a while and he can feel his jaw aching as he works Dean's cock with earnest, willing movements.  
When he pulls back just enough to suck harder at the head of Dean's cock, recollecting the precome in the slit with the tip of his tongue, Dean finally gives up pretenses and throws his head back, hitting the wall with a low -thud-.  
"Fuck, Sam-Sammy, God, you are-where did you-yeah, yeah, like that, take it deeper" he pants, grabbing at Sam's hair, and Sam lets his brother fuck his mouth, as he tries to relax his throat that's closing like a vice around Dean's length.  
The head of Dean's cock is bumping against Sam's tonsils, and Sam knows there will be a bruise there, later, and it'll sting like a bitch, but it's not like he cares as he puts all his efforts into trying to suck Dean's soul through his dick.  
Dean lets out a feral growl, pulling harder at Sam's hair.  
"Sam, I'm gonna-gonna come, gonna paint your throat white, bro, fuck."  
Sam has different ideas, though, and with a sharp movement he pulls away, his fist wrapping tightly around Dean's cock.  
He jerks Dean off fast and hard, licking and sucking the tip, and Dean's gone.  
He bumps his head against the wall once again and he comes, all over Sam's face.

Dean's pupil are blown and have eaten almost all the green of his irises, as he stares at his come dripping down Sam's cheeks, his chin and even some from his long bangs.  
His still half-hard cock gives a twitch, and Sam chuckles.  
"Ready so soon?" he asks, mockingly, licking his lips and tasting Dean there before the shower spray washes it all away.  
Dean's knees can't hold him up anymore and he drops down, next to Sam.  
"Why you-what the fuck was that, Sam?" Dean asks, and his pissed off tone would probably work if Sam couldn't still feel the bruise shaped like Dean's cock stinging in the back of his throat as he swallows.  
Sam arches an eyebrow.  
"This was me taking what I wanted" he explains, wincing at how hoarse and freshly fucked he sounds, but from the hungry look Dean throws at him he figures Dean likes it.  
"And-what is it?" Dean inquires further, sounding unsure.  
Sam smirks and kneels towards him, wrapping his long fingers around Dean's newly interested cock.  
"I think you can guess" Sam answers, his eyes hidden behind his long hair.  
As his thumb smears precome on the head of Dean's cock and Dean's breath hitches, Sam knows Dean's guess will probably turn out to be pretty accurate.  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

>  **LUOGO:** work  
>  **UMORE:** energetic  
>  **MUSICA:** Thriller, Michael Jackson


End file.
